Son of Neptune
by Book-Grubbz
Summary: Annebeth now knows where Percy is, at the Roman demigod camp, but the question is if Percy will survive ledgends that are almost older than the gods themselves without her.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE Percy

I woke up sweating, again. I had been having bad dreams the past few weeks and I was getting kind of tired of it. Before, I had been having dreams that replayed the last dreadful moment when Luke killed Kronos, and himself, but this dream was different. This time I was in a clearing in some woods. There were ruins scattered around me, and bones. I know, it sounds like some kind of cheesy horror movie, but try actually being there. I reached in my pocket to get riptide, I felt like I needed it, and some kind of wolf walked out of the mist. I have no idea why, but I think it had an expression on its face when it looked at me, hatred.

"Who do we have here?" it spoke. I was so surprised I almost dropped riptide, almost. It circled around me a few time and I brought up riptide wherever it would go.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lupa, but who I am doesn't matter, who you are is what matters" It answered. I needed to think of something smart to say.

"Oh"

"I hope you realize we will not accept you into our camp if you don't pass the test" Lupa said

"Ok, but you need to tell me what this test is," I said. Then the scene changed from the clearing to a cave with a large, Black, dragon like creature. A voice boomed,

" We will be avenged, we will destroy the gods, but first, your task is to destroy all who would get in the way"

"Yes, we I will destroy son of Hades, son of Jupiter, and son of Neptune, but which shall I destroy first? I want to do it soon. I want to rip out their bones and burn them, and I want to cast their flesh into Taurus" What? Did he just say Jupiter? I thought.

"Patience Python, you will get your time, but you must first go for the weakest, you must go for…" And the scene changed to Nico Di Angelo.

"Percy, thank the gods I finally reached you."

"Nico, what is happening?" I asked.

"Not… time, must warn camp… will disappear…run! Percy? Your connection… breaking."

" Nico?" I yelled. "What is happening?" But the image had already disappeared. The next thing I know is that some kind of dark shape grabbed hold of me and dragged me out into the night. I tried yelling for help, but it had my mouth covered with some kind of solid mist. It dragged me to the beach and dove underwater. I tried controlling the currents to make it let go of me but the currents apparently did not affect it. I heard surprised yelps from fish, and from the naiads I heard mostly Eeps or yelps as we blasted by. It got to a large, deep trench and it dragged me deeper and deeper. The weirdest thing is that I could feel pressure from the water on my head, but no, that can not happen, I am immune to water pressure. Then I realized it wasn't from the water. I found it not on my head, but more like inside of it. It felt like Zeus had thrown a miniature copy of his bolt right in my ear. I started wondering obvious stuff like what my first name was. Then everything just went white.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER I

REYNA

Again, it was my cabin's turn to do patrol. I hated patrol; all you did was walk around the boarders of Legion camp and sometimes come in a false alarm with a squirrel or crow. It was like Lupa thought they did not have anything else to do, because they had stuff to do. While they had been doing patrol, they could have been sword fighting in the arena, or chariot racing, although Lupa had ruled they would only have chariot racing once a month. I could have been at the obstacle course, but no, I needed to do stupid patrol. Nothing had ever happened until the war, but now, even less stuff happened! I mean sometimes, there might be a mortal wondering around in the woods that we needed to persuade to go the other way. Or sometimes there was a small monster, but never a challenge. Hazel, Jake, and I walked out a little more when Hazel said she saw something glittering in the bushes. I looked where Hazel was pointing and also saw a glimmer. One good thing about patrol was that you could pick up anything the other cabins might of dropped on patrol. You would be sure to find a mirror or two that the Venus cabin dropped because it might have had a smudge on it. Other things they could find, like tools dropped by the Vulcan cabin, weapons by the Mars cabin, or even pencils or notepads by the Minerva cabin would be at least a little useful. I looked closer and realized it was not anything another cabin would of dropped. It was not a mirror, tool, pencil, or notepad. It was a weapon, but not like anything the Mars cabin would carry around, it was a celestial bronze sword. All they made for celestial bronze weapons were arrows, and only the tips, but no, this was a full sized celestial bronze sword. I looked around at my cabin mates; they were still caught in the trance of the mysterious sword. "Hey, we need to find out where this came from" Jake said. Hazel and I nodded and murmured words of agreement.

"But who will go?" Hazel asked. If by instinct, I shot up my hand and said,

"I want to go"

"Really?" Hazel asked. "It will mean missing out on the performance tonight. All the fawns would be trying to beat Jake here. Although I think Jake's sword fighting would best their woodland magic."

"I have a felling this will lead to Jason," I said with a pause right before I said Jason. I had been looking for Jason, my boyfriend for about a month and whenever something mysterious would happen, I thought it had to do with Jason, but this time I had a stronger feeling than before.

I walked a little bit and looked over my shoulder at Jake and Hazel, talking together and leaving. What if it was just like the other times? No, It couldn't be, I would have a clue to finding Jason by the end of today for sure, and that was final. I walked on without looking back even once until I was at the Battle Field. I looked around, for some reason I felt that something or someone was here rather than the bones, fog, and smell of death. As I looked around I saw something farther into the woods, right outside the camp's boundaries. Lupa had always told all campers to stay inside the boundary lines of camp at all times, but I was willing to tame the risk. What if it was Jason? I made up my mind and walked out a little bit to the boundary line and slowly stepped over it. Nothing happened. I walked closer to the thing in the tree and saw with a gasp that it was not an it, it was actually a person, but it was not Jason. I climbed up a nearby tree and broke off two long branches. Then, I slipped my armor and jacket off and I readjusted my armor back onto me. I tied the arms of my jacket around each branch and made sure the knots were taut. I placed the unconscious boy onto my jacket and with all my strength, pulled the branches towards camp. That is what I get for being Minerva's daughter, resourcefulness. As I dragged him through the forest I could get a better look at him. He had greasy black hair and wore an orange t-shirt that said camp. He wore a small, four beaded necklace that had a bead with the trident of Neptune, a bead with a maze, a bead with the empire state building, and a bead with some kind of gold colored fabric. He also had a small, golden colored bracelet with some strange markings on it, along with another trident of Neptune, and he had a small gold colored pen sticking out of one of his pockets. I figured Lupa would throw me into the lava pit for bringing a mortal into camp, but it seemed with the tridents of Neptune, he might be a lost demigod. Plus, I had a strange feeling this was not even a normal kid in demigod standards. Maybe he really was a son of Neptune, he was wearing a lot of stuff with the trident on it, but who knows? Only he would know, and I did not think he was going to wake up soon. I then realized I faced a new problem; I needed to get him across the river. On the patrol route there is a river that snakes through the woods and close to the edges of camp. Most of the time it is no problem, we just hop across on the stones and nobody has any troubles, but now I needed to get this boy across to the other side and I did not know how to get him across without getting him wet. The water was cold this time of year and it would make him feel worse. He might even get hypothermia, but he would be much worse without help. I decided I couldn't wait to find a way to get him across dryly because curfew was in only a couple hours and I still had my archery and aerial battling to do. I started to drag him across the sandbar when he shifted a little and fell into the water on the sandbar. I went to go help him get out of the water because he had so little energy, but I did not need to. Almost by magic, he regained his strength quickly until he was standing, wobbly, but standing.

"Who am I?" he asked confusedly.

"What?" I laughed nervously, "What do you mean you don't know who you are? Stop joking around"

"Ok then, how did I get here?" He questioned.

"I found you unconscious right outside the boarders of camp" I replied.

"Oh, because the only thing I remember is some kind of dark shape holding on to me underwater. At least I think it was underwater," he said. Now I was confused too, and I am a child of Minerva, and children of Minerva should not get confused. "I also remember a sizzling pain in my head and everything going white, then I woke up here" and he gestured to the forest around us.

"Well, I guess I still need to take you to camp, come on" I told him.

"Wait! Do not move," he told me fiercely.

"Why?" but I got my answer quite quickly. A large kind of creature broke through the forest. It had a scaly body of a bird and a long serpent like tail and neck. Its head looked like a short crocodile head with way too sharp of teeth to be crocodile teeth. The boy muttered something in a different language I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked panicky.

"I wass expecting more, thiss iss the hero that wass offered immortality?" The creature hissed.

"What? I was never offered immortality, you must have the wrong demigod," I told the creature as boldly as I could.

"No, not you" It snapped. "I wass talking about him, sso you are free to go, I won't sstop you, you would be too much of a disstraction," It hissed while looking at the boy I found.

"What?" I asked surprised. The serpent creature lunged for the boy and he skillfully jumped up and bounced off the creature's head to its back then jumped off.

"I wass expecting ssome kind of fight from you, but you are weakened in your sstate" The creature laughed evilly. "Luckily, with your band, I can hurt you. Too bad you won't be able to get the band off, just too bad" It smirked. It lunged again and badly scraped the boy's arm so there was a deep gash that led almost all the way to the bone. While he was fighting it, I admit it was not the smartest move ever, but it was instinct, I ran. I had never faced a monster as large as the one back there and I was scared. Not even Lupa would make us fight something as vicious as the one that was behind me. So I ran, ran away from the monster, from the smell of blood, and away from the screaming of the boy I didn't even know.

CHAPTER IIPERCY

I was terrified. I had just woken up with a head of throbbing pain. Already in the last half-hour or so I had been trying to survive a beast I strangely knew the name of when I looked at it, Drakon Indikos. I remember it slashing a gash in the side of my arm and it attacking me until I could not go any more. I remember falling down and crying out in pain when its hook shaped teeth bit painfully down into my leg. When I looked at my leg after it bit it I realized it bit through the bone and I was just looking at some of my flesh and less than half of my leg bone. I screamed again, in pain, desperation, and frustration. I so far did not even remember my own name, had more than half my leg bit off by a psycho snake or dragon or something, and no one had even come to help me. The girl that I met when I woke up had gone running away while she had the chance, and so far it did not look like she ran away to get help. Back up was what my instincts told me but right behind me was the rushing water of a river. The sandbar was only a couple yards away but if I moved any, the creature would kill me before I would be able to blink. I looked down the river and thought that if I went into the water, I would be killed by if not all the sharp rocks, the rapids would drag me under and drown me. No is what my instincts told me, you would be okay in the water, better than being with the creature in front of you, but my logic told me otherwise. If I went into the water, I would surely drown with the state of my leg, or at least what was left of it, but I had a very thin chance that something might come from behind the monster and distract it long enough for me to get to the sandbar, but so far that was not going to happen. It got in striking position and was about to strike a fatal blow when I jumped in the water. I could not defy my instincts any longer. My instincts told me to get the heck out of there and away from the creature, and that is just what I did. I was thrown about in the river and realized that the current was getting faster and faster. I almost hit rocks a couple of times, but at the last moment before I would hit the rock, I would close my eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. It was like the river was playing a game, moving me at the last possible second. My thoughts then, even though they were only screaming and not really thoughts, were drowned out by a deafening roar just up ahead in the river, waterfall. I quick grabbed a rock that I rushed by and all the air was knocked out of me. I took a quick look and saw the waterfall; water was going down a small cliff and splashing into the sea. It would have been a beautiful moment, with the sunset and small whitecaps on the sea, if I were not screaming my head off and being dragged towards my death. I could not hold any longer, the current was too strong. I was thrown off the rock I was clinging to and plunged down the waterfall; I closed my eyes and waited for impact, for death to come mercifully and quick. I then saw something, everything about me, who I was, I quick opened my eyes and stopped screaming like an idiot, I tried controlling the currents, but they were too much, even for me. I thought one last thought before I plunged into the icy cold ocean water, Annebeth. Then I plunged into darkness and all my memories were lost again.

CHAPTER III

HAZEL

I was extremely happy. I had gotten to a new level in archery and I was now allowed to practice with my abilities. Being a child of Ceres I could control plants at my own will. Even though my mom was only goddess of agriculture, I could control almost any kind of plant, except grapes, that was for the Liber children. I was controlling the vines that snaked out of the ground. I would shoot arrows at them then I would manipulate them so they would wrap around the arrow and send it flying back, then I would jump out of the way and send another volley of arrows. "Hazel!" It was Reyna; I was starting to wonder where she had gone. Her cabin was my cabin's archery opponent and I was just dying to show her my new moves.

"Where have you been? Good thing Lupa did not find out you…" I stopped because I felt something was wrong. It looked like Reyna was out of breath and was panicking, and she never panics.

"Boy…forest…found him… some creature… screaming… towards waterfall," Reyna said between breaths.

"What?" I asked. It sounded like something horrible had happened in the forest.

"I found a boy in the forest and I think he went over the waterfall" Reyna managed to wheeze out.

"Oh my gods, are you serious?" I said. "Are you sure he went over the waterfall and he did not just get out of the rapids at the last moment?" I was panicking, some guy that just went over the waterfall? Nobody could survive such a sheer drop. "Was it anyone we know?" I asked. I kept bombarding her with questions until I was out of breath. From what Reyna just told me he had in fact gone over the waterfall and was a complete stranger, but he was a demigod. "Come on, we need to find him!" I yelled as I grabbed Reyna's hand.

"To be truthful, I don't think anyone could survive that drop" Reyna said. Oh, now she was being smart again.

"Jason would of, he could just levitate on the air" I pointed out, but as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted saying them.

"Jason." Reyna cried softly to herself, but still loud enough for me to hear. Without arguing I ran towards the beach and to the falls spilling down from the mountains on the edge of the beach. I just hoped I would find whoever this stranger was.

SECTION OF THE RIVER

BEACH {OTHER SIDE OF MOUNTAIN IS FALLS}


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER IIPERCY

I was terrified. I had just woken up with a head of throbbing pain. Already in the last half-hour or so I had been trying to survive a beast I strangely knew the name of when I looked at it, Drakon Indikos. I remember it slashing a gash in the side of my arm and it attacking me until I could not go any more. I remember falling down and crying out in pain when its hook shaped teeth bit painfully down into my leg. When I looked at my leg after it bit it I realized it bit through the bone and I was just looking at some of my flesh and less than half of my leg bone. I screamed again, in pain, desperation, and frustration. I so far did not even remember my own name, had more than half my leg bit off by a psycho snake or dragon or something, and no one had even come to help me. The girl that I met when I woke up had gone running away while she had the chance, and so far it did not look like she ran away to get help. Back up was what my instincts told me but right behind me was the rushing water of a river. The sandbar was only a couple yards away but if I moved any, the creature would kill me before I would be able to blink. I looked down the river and thought that if I went into the water, I would be killed by if not all the sharp rocks, the rapids would drag me under and drown me. No is what my instincts told me, you would be okay in the water, better than being with the creature in front of you, but my logic told me otherwise. If I went into the water, I would surely drown with the state of my leg, or at least what was left of it, but I had a very thin chance that something might come from behind the monster and distract it long enough for me to get to the sandbar, but so far that was not going to happen. It got in striking position and was about to strike a fatal blow when I jumped in the water. I could not defy my instincts any longer. My instincts told me to get the heck out of there and away from the creature, and that is just what I did. I was thrown about in the river and realized that the current was getting faster and faster. I almost hit rocks a couple of times, but at the last moment before I would hit the rock, I would close my eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. It was like the river was playing a game, moving me at the last possible second. My thoughts then, even though they were only screaming and not really thoughts, were drowned out by a deafening roar just up ahead in the river, waterfall. I quick grabbed a rock that I rushed by and all the air was knocked out of me. I took a quick look and saw the waterfall; water was going down a small cliff and splashing into the sea. It would have been a beautiful moment, with the sunset and small whitecaps on the sea, if I were not screaming my head off and being dragged towards my death. I could not hold any longer, the current was too strong. I was thrown off the rock I was clinging to and plunged down the waterfall; I closed my eyes and waited for impact, for death to come mercifully and quick. I then saw something, everything about me, who I was, I quick opened my eyes and stopped screaming like an idiot, I tried controlling the currents, but they were too much, even for me. I thought one last thought before I plunged into the icy cold ocean water, Annebeth. Then I plunged into darkness and all my memories were lost again.

CHAPTER III

HAZEL

I was extremely happy. I had gotten to a new level in archery and I was now allowed to practice with my abilities. Being a child of Ceres I could control plants at my own will. Even though my mom was only goddess of agriculture, I could control almost any kind of plant, except grapes, that was for the Liber children. I was controlling the vines that snaked out of the ground. I would shoot arrows at them then I would manipulate them so they would wrap around the arrow and send it flying back, then I would jump out of the way and send another volley of arrows. "Hazel!" It was Reyna; I was starting to wonder where she had gone. Her cabin was my cabin's archery opponent and I was just dying to show her my new moves.

"Where have you been? Good thing Lupa did not find out you…" I stopped because I felt something was wrong. It looked like Reyna was out of breath and was panicking, and she never panics.

"Boy…forest…found him… some creature… screaming… towards waterfall," Reyna said between breaths.

"What?" I asked. It sounded like something horrible had happened in the forest.

"I found a boy in the forest and I think he went over the waterfall" Reyna managed to wheeze out.

"Oh my gods, are you serious?" I said. "Are you sure he went over the waterfall and he did not just get out of the rapids at the last moment?" I was panicking, some guy that just went over the waterfall? Nobody could survive such a sheer drop. "Was it anyone we know?" I asked. I kept bombarding her with questions until I was out of breath. From what Reyna just told me he had in fact gone over the waterfall and was a complete stranger, but he was a demigod. "Come on, we need to find him!" I yelled as I grabbed Reyna's hand.

"To be truthful, I don't think anyone could survive that drop" Reyna said. Oh, now she was being smart again.

"Jason would of, he could just levitate on the air" I pointed out, but as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted saying them.

"Jason." Reyna cried softly to herself, but still loud enough for me to hear. Without arguing I ran towards the beach and to the falls spilling down from the mountains on the edge of the beach. I just hoped I would find whoever this stranger was.

SECTION OF THE RIVER

BEACH {OTHER SIDE OF MOUNTAIN IS FALLS}


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER III

HAZEL

I was extremely happy. I had gotten to a new level in archery and I was now allowed to practice with my abilities. Being a child of Ceres I could control plants at my own will. Even though my mom was only goddess of agriculture, I could control almost any kind of plant, except grapes, that was for the Liber children. I was controlling the vines that snaked out of the ground. I would shoot arrows at them then I would manipulate them so they would wrap around the arrow and send it flying back, then I would jump out of the way and send another volley of arrows. "Hazel!" It was Reyna; I was starting to wonder where she had gone. Her cabin was my cabin's archery opponent and I was just dying to show her my new moves.

"Where have you been? Good thing Lupa did not find out you…" I stopped because I felt something was wrong. It looked like Reyna was out of breath and was panicking, and she never panics.

"Boy…forest…found him… some creature… screaming… towards waterfall," Reyna said between breaths.

"What?" I asked. It sounded like something horrible had happened in the forest.

"I found a boy in the forest and I think he went over the waterfall" Reyna managed to wheeze out.

"Oh my gods, are you serious?" I said. "Are you sure he went over the waterfall and he did not just get out of the rapids at the last moment?" I was panicking, some guy that just went over the waterfall? Nobody could survive such a sheer drop. "Was it anyone we know?" I asked. I kept bombarding her with questions until I was out of breath. From what Reyna just told me he had in fact gone over the waterfall and was a complete stranger, but he was a demigod. "Come on, we need to find him!" I yelled as I grabbed Reyna's hand.

"To be truthful, I don't think anyone could survive that drop" Reyna said. Oh, now she was being smart again.

"Jason would of, he could just levitate on the air" I pointed out, but as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted saying them.

"Jason." Reyna cried softly to herself, but still loud enough for me to hear. Without arguing I ran towards the beach and to the falls spilling down from the mountains on the edge of the beach. I just hoped I would find whoever this stranger was.


End file.
